You Mean More
by Kelsbury
Summary: They need to sort out their priorities.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own_

**One-Shot**

**You Mean More**

She was going to murder him, Rose thought angrily, glaring at the blonde-haired man stood opposite her, who was holding his Care Of Magical Creature's book and looking at her like she'd just killed his best friend – which of course she hadn't, he was just being very unreasonable.

Rose sighed and leaned against the empty archway wall, brushing her red, curly hair away from her face, watching as Scorpius leaned opposite her, crossing his arms over his chest, the sleeves to his white school shirt pushed up to his elbows, revealing his creamy forearms – Rose liked forearms, especially Scorpius'…But that wasn't the point here. At all. "You know I can't tonight, Scorpius, I have rounds – maybe after, yeah?" She asked, trying to quell the feeling inside her that seriously wanted to hurt him. Which was strange seeing as she wasn't a violent person at all.

Scorpius sighed himself and slumped even further against the stone, casting his grey eyes out over the lake, watching the younger students run around and generally have a good time under the sun until lessons resumed and they were forced to traipse into the castle again, locked up in their classrooms. "It's our six month anniversary Rose – I think we should celebrate it." Scorpius was indeed right, it was June 5th and they had gotten together in December, just before Christmas – they'd both stayed over for Christmas holidays to see more of each other, and the Easter holidays as well.

"Why do you want to celebrate it anyway? I thought men didn't like to celebrate 'meaningless' events like that." She said in annoyance, watching as Scorpius' eyes flickered to hers almost instantly, anger brewing in them.

"Are you joking?" He asked in frustration, "that's very stereotypical, Rose, not all men don't like stuff like that, I happen to think it's important – keeps the romance alive." While what he was saying was touching, Rose had to say that she was a small percentage of the female population who didn't care about trivial events like this one, as was her mother, and she honestly didn't see the point of getting all fancy for six months. Compared to some relationships, six months was nothing.

Rose tilted her head back against the cold, hard stone and gazed at the stonework above her head counting the cracks, trying to calm down…It wasn't working. It didn't help that both her parents had tempers and she had inevitably, really, inherited it from them. She could feel her ears get red with anger, but she did fight it down, she really did try, but Scorpius wasn't listening to her. "It isn't a big deal, Scorpius. Prefect duties are important to me, you know," she said in irritation, wondering if all men had this strange defect of hearing where they choose what they want to hear, or just the men (or boys, she supposed, they were only sixteen) around her.

"Aren't I important to you?" He asked in resentment, but Rose could hear the underlying hurt in his tone.

"You know you are, Scorpius, but I have rounds, and I can't just leave Adele to do them herself for my own personal gain, it isn't right and it's plain mean."

Scorpius scoffed, "Adele's a big girl, Rosie, she can handle being alone for one night," Scorpius ran a hand through his white hair as Rose bundled her thick curls into a messy pony-tail at the back of her head, uncaring how it looked.

"I just don't see why we cant do something after," she said, shifting her belt so that the bright gold buckle was in the middle of her hips – it was just that bit to big for her and always moved. "It isn't like it's a huge deal anyway."

Scorpius shook his head and let his hand fall to his pocket, shoving his hand inside it, tucking his Care Of Magical Creature's book under his left arm as he did so, "by the time you've finished it'll be to late. Rose, I want to spend time with you." He said in rage, getting a pink tinge to his cheekbones.

"Oh, grow up, Scorpius – I get it, okay, you want to celebrate this somewhat meaningless date, but this may surprise you, I have other things to do beside see you!" She couldn't control the volume of her voice anymore and she was aware that she was practically shouting at him, but he was just frustrating her so much it was a wonder that she hadn't just walked away by now.

"Oh, prefect duties, that's a step up. Who would want to spend the day with their boyfriend while they could be walking around the castle after dark in the cold! Guess what Rosie, only you!" He yelled, giving back just as good as she gave and her eyes narrowed as people stopped to look at them inquisitively, wondering what exactly they were arguing about.

Rose scoffed and moved away, placing her hands on her hips, "I am so sorry to disappoint you, Malfoy, but just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I'll bend to your will – if you want a lapdog who'll do exactly as you say, maybe you should look somewhere else!"

"Where in anything that I said did I say I wanted somebody else? You're twisting my words now!" He practically bellowed, glaring at her with such intensity that Rose thought that if looks could kill, she would definitely be six feet under.

Rose groaned in annoyance and irritation and stepped foreword into his personal space, poking him in the chest, "why can't you just accept I want to do my rounds tonight!" She asked him in frustration.

"Because I want to see you! I hardly ever see you these days and I miss you, okay?" Rose ignored the 'aww's' coming from the gaggle of giggling girls behind them and rolled her eyes slightly.

"That so isn't true, Scorpius, I hung out with practically all last week!" Rose threw her hands up in anger and turned away from him, "I don't have time for this – don't meet me after rounds, fine- I've tried to compromise, but you wont hear it. Not my problem." And she stalked off, leaving a seething Malfoy behind and a hoard of nosey students.

When she got to charms she slammed her books on the table and collapsed into her seat, her thoughts focused on Scorpius, and while they usually were anyway, they were in a totally different way – she really was angry at him.

"Heard about the Lover's Spat, it's spreading through the castle like wildfire - can't beat a bit of gossip," Adele said as she fell into the seat next to her, brushing her blonde hair behind her ear, clipping it in place with a rainbow hair clip. "You okay?"

"No." Rose said glumly, angrily slamming another book onto the desk – hard. "He's just so unreasonable sometimes."

Adele chuckled, opening her own charms book, "is he really? Or are you both as unreasonable as each other?" she asked and Rose looked at her, her blue eyes shining in disbelief – no way was Adele, one of her best friends, siding with Scorpius. "Well, think about it – you're leaving for summer soon and when will you get to see each other then? Not a lot, I'm guessing, especially if your father is still against the relationship." Rose blinked at Adele's words before shuffling her parchment, trying to find the previous notes she took. She wasn't in the mood to listen to reason right now, she was still mad at the blonde-haired Slytherin. Even if Adele did make an amazing point.

Thankfully, before she could think up of something to say back, Professor Flitwick appeared from his office in the back of the classroom and climbed up onto his chair, starting the lesson and turning Rose's thoughts away from Scorpius, if only for a little while.

Later that evening, she met Adele at the one-Eyed witch statute (although only one knew of the passage-way inside it) and they started their rounds. Adele started conversation and Rose half-heartedly joined in, but her thoughts kept flittering to Scorpius, sitting alone in the Slytherin Common Room, or worse, curled up with a witch that wasn't her – she hoped that he hand taken her harsh words to heart. Rose realised that Adele had just said something to her and she looked up at the Ravenclaw in shock.

"Did you just say go jump off a landing?" She asked, offended when Adele let out a bark of laughter.

"No, silly, I said what are you still doing standing here? You know that you want to see him." Adele said, still chuckling.

Rose sighed and leaned against the wall, realising that they were on the sixth floor. "I don't know where he is." She said moodily, casting her gaze to the stone floor.

"I do," Adele said happily, cocking her head to the side, "he's at the lake."

Rose blinked at Adele blankly. "I can see him out the window, genius," Rose turned her head to look and indeed did see a shock of white hair by the edge of the lake. "Go on, girl – he won't wait forever."

Something inside her was telling her to just finish her rounds and go see him after, but what Adele said had some truth – he wouldn't wait forever and if Rose was perfectly honest, she didn't want to loose him. Without thinking about it, she ran. She ran all the way down the hall, down the stairs (having to stop to wait for a staircase to move) and out the front doors – not for the first time she thanked her prefect status and the obvious lie of 'I thought I saw someone out here so I was investigating.'

Again, she didn't think and just sprinted, heading for the figure that she saw sat on the rock, his back to her as she just ran. She should really win an Olympic medal for running this far and not stopping, she thought and she slowed down as she reached him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered so quietly that she wasn't sure that Scorpius had heard her, that the wind had carried it away.

"What for?" He asked gruffly, resting his elbows on his knees and looking over his shoulder at her. "I talked out of turn to you, expected too much…You were right. You always are." He said slowly, bowing his head. Rose placed her hands on the centre of his back and trailed it up to his shoulder.

"Not always, Scorpius. Maybe I should have listened to you instead of complaining how you don't listen to me." She said quietly, resting her forehead against his temple, breathing in his scent – he always smelled like evergreen. "But, and I'm not picking a fight, but prefect duties are important to me." She didn't want to drag the argument back up, but she felt that she really needed to drive that point home.

"So why are you here, instead?" He asked, twisting his upper body to look directly at her, cupping her face with his hand, his thumb stroking her cheekbone as he silently counted the small dusting of freckles that she had across the bridge of her nose – Weasley curse, but he seemed to love them.

"Because, Scorpius," she said, leaning into his touch, letting her own, smaller hand cup his neck, her fingers lightly grazing his pulse point, "you mean more."

Scorpius grinned widely and leaned in, pressing his lips chastely to hers, once, twice, three times before sucking her bottom lip between his own, letting his tongue trace them as Rose let hers do the same. She didn't know how long they were there kissing, just that at some point he'd twisted his whole body to face hers and she was stood between his knees, her hands bracing his shoulders as his bunched the material of her white shirt in his hands by her waist, feeding her a hot, passionate kiss.

She had meant it. He really did mean more to her then Prefect duties and, yes, she wanted to become Head Girl, but not at the expense of loosing Scorpius – oh, she didn't think that Scorpius would let such a trivial thing break them up, but it would become a big wedge between them and she didn't want to cause that rift. She broke the kiss and leant her forehead on his, both of them breathing harshly and she clasped his hands in hers, moving them form her waist and holding his right one palm up. She looked into his slate grey eyes and dropped something tiny into his upturned hand.

Slowly, as if in a trance, he glanced downwards, a confused expression taking over his features. "Rosie," he said, "what's this?"

"What does it look like?" she brushed her hand through his hair, watching his facial expressions, "it's my prefect badge."

"Why are you giving it to me?" He asked, looking at her again, and all she could see in his eyes was clear confusion.

"Because, Scorpius, I don't want it to tear us apart or cause conflict and don't say it wont, the little argument we had this morning is proof that it does. So it's up to you now, because I don't want to loose you." He kissed her again, quickly, peppering small ones across her lips that were spread in a smile.

"Have it back."

"I thought you didn't like my prefect-ness?" She asked, now she being the one that was confused as Scorpius' eyes were clear with understanding.

"I don't. But this means a lot to you." He tucked her hair behind her ear and lifted her head to gaze directly into his eyes – "and you mean more to me."

_A/N: I'm getting lots of One-Shot idea's recently, I have to say…I hope you all like this one, I got this idea at like, 1 in the morning and I just had to write it – all mistakes are mine!_

_Kelly_

_xxx_


End file.
